First Date
by Smashley3524
Summary: Santana is hesitant to go on a date with Dani. But Why? and will she anyways?
1. Chapter 1

I apologize for any spelling errors, My spell check wasn't working. Anyways, i kinda did this is one shot, and i ship Dantana so i really wanted to make it and i really want to hear your thoughts so please comment, let me know if you liked it or if you didn't or what you think i should work on or even what i should write next. lol

ALSO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS DOCUMENT.

Santana was behind the counter refilling the salt shakers at the diner, while Dani was out on the floor, taking orders. Santana took her time filling the salt shakers because from this spot, she had the best view in New York... Dani. Every once in a while, Dani would look up at her too and Santana would pretend to be doing something else. She couldn't help but smile, because she knew exactly what Santana was looking at.

Behind the counter, Santana couldn't stop thinking. Or staring, for that matter. She wanted more than anything, to ask Dani on a date but the thought scared her. There's something about Dani that drives Santana wild but she can't pinpoint it and that both, excites and terrifies her. She's used to the same thing and the same kind of girls that only want her for their own experimental purposes, but Dani... Dani was different. Not just from the girls Santana's been with, She's different from anybody she's ever met. She knows that if she ever does fall for Dani, she's gonna fall hard.

Calculating the pros and cons of asking her out, Santana didn't even notice her come up to the counter. "hey, stranger" Dani said, joking. Santana jumped, spilling salt on herself.. Trying to play it off, she looked at the spoon she was using. "There um... There was a bug on this! did you see it? I think i got it. Yep, i got it. It's gone..." She blushed, looking down. Dani giggled and leaned over the counter, Gently pushing part of Santana's hair behind her ear, and looked into Santana's eyes. "You um... Had some salt in your hair" Dani said, trying to make Santana somehow feel better. Santana blushes more and Dani grabs her hand, intertwining her fingers with her own. "Dani, people can see us" Santana said, being used to being only with girls who weren't okay with being seen with another girl in public. "They stare because we look so good together". Dani said, quoting She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert. Santana's heart melted as she got lost in Dani's breathtaking eyes staring back at her.

Dani, blinks; Reluctantly breaking their gaze and says "So... I was thinking, Since we're both sort of new to NY and everything, maybe we could take a walk later, see some of the infamous sites together". Santana Stumbles across her words and replies "you mean... like a... a date?" "Yes, like a date" Dani says with a smile so stunning, Santana couldn't breath. Santana stood silent for a minute trying to regain some of her confidence. "I love dates" Santana said and then covered her face, unable to believe she just said something so weird. But Dani giggled. "I do too. Especially with beautiful girls" She said, talking about Santana but Santana took it differently and jealously replied "do you go on many dates with beautiful girls?" Dani's smiled warmed as she looked only at Santana. "Not like you..." Santana was hooked. "So when should i pick you up?" "It was my idea, i'll pick YOU up" Dani replied. Santana wasn't used to this but couldn't resist an offer like that. She nodded and Dani kissed her cheek softly as they both went back to work.

The rest of their shift seemed to pass so slowly as they both couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Finally the crowd cleared and they said goodbye with plans to meet up later. Once home, Satana rushed to her room in search of something to wear. "Kurrtttt!" Santana yelled not knowing where he was. "KURT" She yelled again, knowing he had to come sooner or later. Just as she was about to yell again, Kurt ran in the room, "Who died, what's wrong?" He said, worried. "I need you to help me find something to wear on my date with Dani" "Seriously, Santana? I thought you had killed somebody. Don't yell like that" "Kurt, can we save the overreacting for AFTER you're done helping me find something to wear?"  
"Fine. Where are you going on this date?"  
"Around the town, She wants to see the sites. I don't know!"  
"So something casual but attractive. Hmm..." Kurt said, looking through Santana's closet as she frantically throws everything she finds. Kurt picks up a pair of tight, ripped skinny jeans, A white I 3 NY t-shirt and a black blazer. "Here, wear this. Half up, half down" Santana looked at him confused "what does that even mean"  
"It means cute AND casual, now just put it on"  
Santana desperately slipped on the clothes Kurt picked out and went to sit on the couch to calm her nerves till Dani got there.  
As she sat down, there was a knock at her door and she knew it was her. So much for calming down. She opened the door and Dani was standing there with a sparkling smile on her face and guitar on her back and Santana's heart raced even faster.  
"Your chariot awaits" Dani said smiling and holding out her hand. Santana wrapped their hands together and closed the door behind her and they were off. On their first real date.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, soaking up this moment. Dani rubbing her thumb across Santana's hand in a sign of her growing feelings for her. It made Santana's heart flutter and the feeling on her hand and the love she felt from something so simple was all she could think about. It was about 6:30 and they arrived at the metropolitan waterfront. They sit, holding hands as the sun lowers slowly. Dani looks at Santana and can see the hesitance in her eyes and says softly "I'm not gonna break your heart". Santana looks up into her eyes and she can see the honesty and love behind them. "Santana, i know you've been hurt. And i know the kind of girls you're used to. But, baby, I'm not like the rest" She promises and picks up her guitar and starts strumming. "There's something i want to play for you. I'd say it if i could but, words come easier for me, with a melody"  
Dani starts playing Give Your Heart A Break...

Once she finishes the first chorus and sings "let me give your heart a break", Santana grabs Dani's face with both hands, With her worries taken away, she presses her lips to Dani's. She smells like honey as Santana breathes her in.  
Dani stops strumming, mid-song and grabs Santana's waist with her free hand. Their lips part and press back together with more passion then either of them have ever felt. Both of their eyes are closed, both unable to think, yet thinking too much about one thing. Santana's hands, half tangled in Dani's hair and Dani's hand begging at Santana's waist.  
Dani slowly pulls back and bites her lip with a sexy smile and whispers "sorry... Had to catch my breath"  
They both laugh and Santana kisses Dani's hand as they both smile up at each other.

Looking at the ground, Santana suggests going back to her place. "Lady Hummel and Rachel are out for the night at a concert or something, we could relax and watch a movie?"  
"I'd love that" She smiles.

Back at the loft, Santana looks for a good movie while Dani makes popcorn.  
Dani's back first and she takes a seat on the couch. Santana puts in a cheesy romantic comedy and heads to the other side of the couch and Dani puts her feet up so there's no more room at the end of it. Santana looks at her and she giggles, "Guess you're gonna have to lay next to me" She said patting the space next to her. Santana smiles and lays down with her back against Dani. Dani picks up her hand that she's not laying on and slowly runs it up Santana's back and then around her waist. Causing her Girlfriend to take a deep breath and bite her lip. She's never felt more safe then right here, right now in Dani's arms. Dani whispers in her ear "Told you I'm not like the rest".  
Santana shivers from the tickle in her ear and then turns her head to look in Dani's eyes. "Would it freak you out if i told you i... I could fall in love with you"?  
Dani pulls her love closer against her body and whispers "Would it freak you out if i told you i already was"?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I've been getting a lot of requests to continue my Dantana story. And i can see a lot of different ways to continue so i decided i was going to but i want to do it a little dfferently. I want YOU guys to message me or leave a comment and tell me where you would like to see the story go. Where they should go, what they should do, how it would end. WHATEVER you can think of, i want you ideas. I know you have ideas, cuz who hasn't thought about Dani and Santana? Lol 


End file.
